halofandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan Ops/Season One/Departure/Sniper Alley
Sniper Alley is the second chapter of Spartan Ops Episode 1.[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops#episodeId=1 Halo Waypoint - Spartan Ops] In this chapter, Fireteam Crimson is sent to Sniper Alley to investigate what the Covenant are up to. Transcript {Cutscene} A Sangheili is heard talking. A view of the Sniper Alley's structure is pictured, with an Unggoy walking. A Sangheili Commander is seen examining its Energy Sword and Kig-Yar Heavy keeping watch. A close-up of an Unggoy Minor. *'CDR Sarah Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, I'm moving you up to something a little tougher today. Inserting you into a Covenant held area the Marines have been throwing themselves against to no avail. Short version of your to-do list. If it moves, shoot it." {Gameplay} *'Jared Miller (COM)': "Where's that shield coming from? One moment. There's a lot of power being pulled from the planet. Weird." *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson doesn't need a science report, Miller. They just need a target to shoot." *'Miller (COM)': "Right, Commander. Have look in this area, Crimson. See what you can find." Crimson engages Covenant forces, until few are left. *'Miller (COM)': "Painting the last targets for you now." Remaining hostiles appear on HUD. The area is cleared. *'Miller (COM)': "Commander, there's a power source nearby. Might want to have Crimson take a look." *'Palmer (COM)': "Give 'em a waypoint, Miller." Waypoint appears on HUD. Crimson de-activates the shield generator. The shield disappears. *'Miller (COM)': "There we go. Shield's down. Same as before Crimson. Find a way through that shield." Two targets appear on HUD. Crimson kills the majority of Covenant forces. *'Palmer (COM)': "Nice work." Crimson de-activates the shield. *'Palmer (COM)': "What the hell are the Covenant doing?" *'Miller (COM)': "They've got some gear. It appears…" *'Palmer (COM)': "Spit it out, Miller." *'Miller (COM)': "They're siphoning power from the structure. Give me a minute to sort it out." A target appears on the HUD. *'Palmer (COM)': "While Miller's working on his science Crimson, you continue clearing the area." Crimson "clears" the area. *'Palmer (COM)': "Hostiles inbound, Crimson. Give them a proper welcome, yeah." Crimson pushes into the open area of the "Sniper Alley." *'Palmer (COM)': "Dalton, send Crimson supplies." *'Spartan Robert Dalton (COM)': "You got it, Commander." Crimson reaches the target. *'Miller (COM)': "Commander Palmer, Crimson's reached the target." *'Palmer (COM)': "Once again, Spartans do in 24 minutes what Marines can't do in 24 hours. Dalton, I need a decent-sized explosive launched from Infinity on Crimsons mark." *'Dalton (COM)': "I can arrange that, Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, secure the area near the generator. I'm gonna be Dalton's eyes on this one." Crimson eliminates most of the Covenant. *'Palmer (COM)': "Miller, light up the last few targets." Remaining Covenant appear on the HUD. Crimson secures the area. *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson's got the area secured, Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Miller, paint a target on the generator for Spartan Dalton." Crimson activates the target. *'Dalton (COM)': "Got it. Bombs away. Crimson, I'd get to cover if I were you." *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson, move it. Get to the safe area, now." The target is destroyed. *'Dalton (COM)': "Impact on target, Commander. Confirming… All power to the area is gone." *'Palmer (COM)': "Well done everyone. Crimson, head to the extraction point and come on home." A Pelican arrives and the screen soon fades to black. CHAPTER COMPLETE Gallery H4hd 38.jpg|Covenant enemies during the mission. H4hd 39.jpg|A Spartan player moves throughout the mission. H4hd 40.jpg|Spartans fighting Covenant forces. H4hd 41.jpg|A Spartan engages a Sangheili. H4hd 42.jpg|A Sangheili wielding an Energy Sword prepares to attack a Spartan. Sources Sniper Alley